An Eliminated Mind
by Yoru no Assassin
Summary: Key of the Starry Skies arc. Haters, don't read. Mind-blowing maddening content. Natsu and the others manage to pull Lucy out of the Infinity clock, but with a price. Lucy has been driven completely mad. Will Natsu's sight now revive the old Lucy or torment it even more? There seems to be pain wherever you turn. Lovers are hard to make, but easy to destroy. . .


**Konichiwa, minna-san! Aika here!**

**Natsu and the others managed to pull Lucy out of the Infinity clock, but with a price. It has driven Lucy completely mad. Takes place after the episode "Spiral of Time".**

**WARNING:**

**Do not read this unless you're ready for extreme(and I mean EXTREME) madness and mind f**k. This story may be a little(okay, a lot) disturbing.**

**I do not own anything, Fairytail belongs to Hiro Troll Mashima, who should REALLY get Jerza and NaLu official.**

* * *

A hysterical, dry sob breaks out of her lips.

She is losing them.

All the details of him. Of Natsu, her prince. No, Dragon. The original fairytales are nothing to go by. Life is a fairytale.

So much of one, that she is losing it.

Lucy's eyes widen as she screams at the bare wall, seeing an image of him, Natsu. She remembers the way he laughed and clasped a hand on her shoulder, when he said something to her. In what kind of mood, again? No.

No.

NO.

No...! She forgot his details.

She is forgetting all the little detail and memories that make up Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. She used to feel a sense of solemness before, whenever she heard or thought of his last name. '_Where is that now?' _wonders Lucy panickedly. Her head is in a panic, a frenzy, she's forgotten most most of her friends, she can't forget Natsu, her first and last friend. That is right, right? The details? No, he wasn't her first friend. . . Yes he was! No. . . Lucy forgets that as well.

She screams and kicks and flails her legs and arms around. How? Why?

What did she do to deserve this slow, painful, self-torture? Lucy never did anything to hurt a fly.

'_That was a lie,'_ she thought. What about all those people she defeated? She cause pain to them. Who was doing all the hurting to her friends? Mainly her. Lucy cries as she self-punishes herself on the hard, cold floor.

She's been away from Natsu so long. So long it aches, her heart. She wants him back, next to her, protecting her, where he belongs. No. All he did was protect her and get hurt for her, while she stood there, hurting him even more. Lucy remembers Tenroujima island. All she did was hurt everyone around her, including him the most.

She remembers Phantom Lord.

Lucy realises she doesn't deserve her friends.

Or him.

There seems to be a lump of evil and blackness inside of her, that rises to her throat, choking her. _'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH. . .!' _The screams sound loudly off the cell's wall.

Her head needs to be bleached, so she tries forgetting everything. It is so painful, forgetting N-Natsu. How could she?

How could she forget that he was not as dense an idiot, like everyone thought, all the time? '_But when did he ever show intelligence?'_ Wondered Lucy.

She starts crying, wailing, a terrible and unnatural noise coming out of her ruined mouth like a banshee.

Instead, Lucy tries to remember all the little detail of Natsu. She will try, no, _not_ forget Natsu Dragneel.

She sticks her tongue out, mouth wide open and tries to speak like that. Lucy cannot even wonder why she would do such an act now. She can't scream anymore as she tries to, but is cut off by her broken, raspy voice.

Her eyes roll in as she twitches on the ground slightly.

She is allowed to get up, but can't. The physical weight of all the guilt and sins of forgetting the different parts of Natsu, bit by bit, weighs her down. It is a terrible thing.

And then, right in the middle of her torturous wishing that she could see Natsu one last time, before she goes completely mad and forgets who he is. . . he comes.

Natsu Dragneel is standing at her cell door.

"Lu-" Before he can even complete her name, she screams thinking she is being tortured for everything she's done. For all her sins and bad thoughts.

"Stay awaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Lucy screams at the sight of her Natsu.

Her dear Natsu.

"Lucy, no! What's-" The rest of his voice is muffled as the guards clamp a hand over his mouth and drag him away.

Lucy did this to herself, but if Natsu says anything now, she will go utterly insane.

Natsu, even though arms be bound by other men, will keep and is struggling away towards Lucy, trying to get back to her, who is denial, hard, cold, harsh and painful denial, banging her fists on the floor. **(Sorry for the poetic shit and long sentences back there. Gomene, but there will be just a bit more to endure.)**

Her usually combed hair is in a mess.

"NO!" scream Lucy and Natsu at the same time, both for different reasons.

It is truly sad when lovers are torn apart, whatever the reason, for lovers are hard to find, and even harder to make.

Lucy shuts her eyes and screams, while Natsu's open with shock and disbelief, as horror cuts into his face.

Natsu is almost mad with grief for Lucy himself.

As he is dragged away with difficulty, Natsu sees Lucy falls to the floor suddenly.

She falls asleep.

For ever and ever now, Lucy will never be able to sleep safely, like children do. It is the only part that adults have left of their childhood other than their nostalgia-tinged memories, and now Lucy does not even have that left to herself.

How can Lucy even call herself human now?

As she falls asleep with insanity as her sleeping pill, Lucy drowns in madness, pain and fear.

Fear of her own self.

And it is not even sure that it is the worst thing yet.

. . .

* * *

**So, minna-san? Yeah I know that my mind has to be REALLY messed up to write this, and believe me, I know it(Just like I know that IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT! :D). So don't send me messages telling me that it is cracked, cause I warned you.**

**Well, other than that, you're welcome to tell me anything else! Enjoy your day! **

**Bye-Bye!**

**Aika**


End file.
